


soulmate

by leithvoid



Series: Valentine's Day '19 [3]
Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: he's my sunshinehe's my moonlight





	soulmate

Luis thought that even though that it would be a nice gesture towards Remington to get a nice hotel for the night, it was something he only did on special occasions, like birthdays or celebrations. It wasn’t that he got the room so that the rest of the boys wouldn’t interrupt them – it was just so they could be together fully, no strings or worries. “Yeah, room 213." Luis told Rem over the phone, there was a quick okay and then he hung up. 

Remington arrived at the hotel door, only ten minutes late, he wasn’t going to show up tonight without something. He held a big bouquet of red roses in one arm and a bottle of expensive champagne in his other hand, he knocked on the door. It swung open to Luis standing, pink hoodie on and black jeans tight on his legs, his glasses slipping down his nose “Hello beautiful." Remington smiled at him. 

Remington was wearing red jeans that actually fit him, probably women's extra extra small, a white shirt with a red tie. He looked so nice, it made Luis blush. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and smiled “Hello to you too handsome." He stepped aside to let Remington into the room. 

“These are for you," Rem said once they had settled into the environment of the room. There were a couple candles lit next to the bed and a big TV that sat mounted to the wall. Luis reached out for the roses, wide smile plated across his lip “for being my everything, always." Remington planted a quick kiss on Luis’ cheek. 

“Remi you didn’t have to get me anything." Luis smelled the flowers then looked up to his other half. He took in the sight of his love, his sunshine and meaning. Luis didn’t know where he would be without Remington – and Remington felt the same about Luis. 

“Well I did, you couldn’t stop me even if you tried babe." Remington liked to spoil Luis from time to time. He bought Luis a new camera couple months ago just because he felt like it and it made Luis giggle, he didn’t deserve this kind of praise. 

“I got you something too," Luis placed the roses down on the small table under the TV and walked around the side of the bed to pick up a gift wrapped in pink tissue paper. There was a little card sitting on top of it that was white, with a small drawing of Remington on it. “Read it!" Luis whispered as he guided Remington to the bed and handed him the gift and card. 

Remington sat on the bed and opened up the card, looking to Luis before reading it. 

To my moon,  
Thank you for being you and never letting what people say change who you are. I love you more than any language known to man can explain. You’re everything and more.  
This is for those nights that I can’t keep you warm or hold you.  
Love, your sun. 

“Lui," Remington started, small pricks on the end of his nose, it was so simple and yet so powerful. He continued to unwrap the gift, pulling back the paper. His chest tightened as he realised what it was, something to keep hm safe when Luis couldn’t. 

Remington pulled all the paper out and unfolded the blanket, it was soft on one side and warm on the other, it was pale pink. “This is... so beautiful Lui." Remington looked to his boyfriend, smile so wide his face might break. 

“I saw it when we were in Paris and I just needed to get it." Luis admitted, he was smiling at how much Remington loved it. “You’re priceless Remi, but I thought this was cute." Luis wrapped his rms around Remington’s waist, nuzzling his face into the back of his shoulder. 

“I love it so much Lui. Thank you." Remington whispered, laying the blanket over his legs and turning to kiss Luis on the forehead. “I love you, so much." He whispered again. Luis looked up to Remington and they shared a couple of soft kisses. Luis rested his hand on the back of Remington’s neck, Remington’s hand’s on Luis’ thighs. 

There was a knock at the door that pulled the two apart, painfully. “Food." Luis laughed, he’d pre ordered food to arrive at their room. He got up and let the waiter come into the room, a small trolled that held a chocolate fondant pot and a plate of strawberries. “Thank you." Luis said as the waiter left the room, also thanking Luis as he closed the door. 

“Give me a minuet," Remington chimed and then walked to the bathroom with his backpack in hand. Luis was a little nervous as to what Remington was about to do. Luis pulled the trolley to the bed and sat down and waited for Remington, he didn’t want to start without him but he wasn’t going to sit here for several minutes waiting. 

“I’m going to start without you!" Luis called to Remington. Almost as soon as Luis finished his sentence Remington came out of the bathroom, he had changed; rather fast in Luis’ opinion. Remington was wearing sweats now, no shirt and a red velvet choker, lowkey, but not in the slightest. Luis smirked at Remington “Well, then..." Luis purred into Remington ear as he sat on the bed and Luis slid over behind him, dangling his arms over the slender boy’s shoulders. 

“You like?" Remington replied, leaning his head back to rest on Luis’ shoulder. Luis kissed his neck softly, then slowly started to mark him. Luis pulled on the choker softly, Rem letting out a small hum in response. Luis pulled away from Remington and Remington was a little shocked, he turned around and pouted at Luis. 

“Food." Luis said reaching over to the plate with the strawberries and picked one up dipping it in the warm chocolate. He brought it over to Remington’s mouth, Remington opened and took a bite of the chocolate covered strawberry. “Good?" Luis asked, placing the green part of the strawberry back on the plate. 

“Almost as good as you." Remington winked, Luis blushed at the comment. The two eat the strawberries, sometimes feeding each other, laughing and enjoying their company alone together. “I forgot about the champagne, oh no." Remington realised suddenly, Luis shrugged. Remington got up and grabbed it form the table where Luis’ roses sat and popped the top off, it didn’t make a very loud sound as it wasn’t cold anymore. 

“Fuck glasses, just give me it." Luis put out his hand, Remington passing it too him watching him drink from the bottle. Remington thought about what would look better in Luis mouth that wasn’t the bottle, but he kept it to himself. “It’s not that bad to be honest." Luis said once he put it on the trolley. 

“That’s good." Rem said coming to sit next to Luis on the bed. He sighed and grabbed the bottle, drinking a considerable amount in a short period of time. The two finished the bottle quickly. 

Remington fell back into the bed, hands above his head “This was perfect Lui," he said quietly. Luis fell down next to Remington feeling the alcohol take affect slowly, he was a very cuddly drunk. 

“Can I draw things on your back and you guess what they are?" Luis asked, Rem’s comment about how nice the night was going right over his head. Remington rolled over to face away from Luis, his bare back now facing Luis. Luis began to trace things on Remington’s back, Remington didn’t really think that Luis was drawing anything he just wanted to touch Remington in a soft way. 

Remington started to drift off, the feeling of comfort within himself was full and warm. He felt so at piece with the everything, he was happy, he was with his soulmate, there was nothing that could run him down as long as his had Luis beside him. “I’m sleepy," Remington mumbled to Luis. 

“Awh, bub, come here." Luis cooed, rolling Remington over and pulling the much lighter boy up to the pillows of the bed. Luis pulled the pink blanket he bought Rem and draped the soft material over his boyfriend, he wrapped an arm around Remington’s waist and kissed his neck softly “Comfy?" he questioned. Remington hummed in response.


End file.
